masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sightmark
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:DeadpoolN7/Mass Effect 4 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 11:34, October 17, 2012 Hey dude, sorry about the delayed response. I'm still trying to figure out all the details of this site. For mass effect 4, I would like to see a continuation of Shepard's story. Like I mentioned in the blog. The galaxy was turned upside down by the reapers so in my opinion restoring order and creating new global powers on different planets would be interesting to me. I'd enjoy it at the very least. Now, I totally agree, a prequel would be boring for a FULL game. I think if they added some multiplayer missions of the Rachni wars, or Shangxi or the Krogan rebellions that would be very fun and entertaining, but I just don't see enough meat to make a full game. I am actually like you too. I JUST finished playing ME3, I started my ME career only like 2 months ago with ME1 and I also loaded up the DLC to the max. I do feel the Bioware screwed the fans, and I feel the extended cut was more or less them pissing on us and just having the decency to call it rain. All and all it is a shame because I don't want such a deep universe to end, but like you said, they do seem to be out of truly stellar ideas. I agree, Tali was the best for romancing and one of the best characters period. I was also pretty pissed by that picture. Mainly because all we got to see of her was a 2d picture. What? They couldn't give us the satisfaction of seeing a 3/d character version of her face? Would that have been so hard? If I was at a computer man I would join chat, I'm doing most of this from my Smart phone at work. But I will look for you on chat from now on when I'm cruising this site from a computer. Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Any further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked for two weeks for violation of the language policy despite being warned about it. We have zero tolerance for violations of the policy and repeated violations are grounds for a ban. It does not matter what is used anywhere, we ask users to check their language, and everyone is expected to abide by it. If you choose to come back after the block is up, then abide by all site policies at all times, not just when you feel like it. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:46, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Where,when and exactly how have I violated the language policy? And, since I have broken it, why did not Trandra and/or Legionwrex remove me from chat?--Sightmark (talk) 19:03, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Because they either didn't catch it or they missed it. The fact is that "damn" is classified as breaking the policy by the resident B'crat, and therefore you broke it. I will not argue that point apart form what I was going to say has already been said. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,right. That means that the Chat Moderators are not doing their jobs and/or they are too lazy. Also, I do not suppose TW6464 was banned,even though on multiple occasions he said "darn". Even so, the punishment should be equal to the crime-thus,I am sentenced two 2 weeks of exile for saying a single word,in an expression,used to express regret. No-one was offended,but NO, some lazy bureaucrat and his precious Language Policy are. If that bureaucrat violates the Policy in chat multiple times,what happens? He says sorry and walks away. I am fed up with admin abuse.You might as well permanently ban me. Even if you do not, I bet I will get 6 monts for this post.--Sightmark (talk) 11:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :what the heck man? I got banned once already! And I've already been warned!--TW6464 (talk) 17:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Whoa whoa whoa. Don't throw me under the bus. "Darn" isn't against the language policy, it's that simple.--Legionwrex (talk) 15:33, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The language policy could be made a little more flexible. New users often have to take the brunt of the authority's policy enforcement. Sightmark said a single word against the policy and he has to spend 2 weeks in exile, pardon me, but it seems too harsh. Aren't apologies accepted?--User:SolitaryReaper (talk) 15:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Solitary-my sole ally,it would seem. I have the EXTREMELY strange feeling that the admins are taking pride in banning new users-to the point of sadism. Lancer,ban me permanently,if you so desire-retaliate I cannot. Solitary, I will most definetly NOT apologise for my actions-was anyone offended/harrassed/bullyied/unhappy with my ONE word? I think not. I said an expression meaning regret,it was no insult. I also have a feeling someone is making this rather personal. At the time of the chat I was looking for ways to help the wiki-looking for some minor mistakes,answer a question or two etc. But no,my voice is taken away from me. I might as well leave this wiki- I only found sorrow in it.--Sightmark (talk) 15:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::It's against the policy, I'm sorry to say. No one has a vendetta against you, I enjoyed our conversations in Chat!. but you still have to follow the rules.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::You need to calm down, Sightmark ,and mind your words. Dont do anything that you might regret. You are upset, but in order to come back to the wiki, there is no way around making apologies and respecting the language policy and maybe wait for 2 weeks. I too think the language policy is too harsh, but as much as I dislike it, I have learned to be humble and follow it. Hope you can do the same.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 16:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know its unfair, it would have made me angry too, but right now, you have to keep your pride in check and follow the required procedures. What is important is that you come back, further antagonism will only make matters worse.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 16:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Darn,you are right,Solitary. Given the fact that I am already knee-deep in s***, I may as well stay quiet. I still think it is unfair,but Lancer is the boss. That being said,my exile ends on November 21,so I will see you then.--Sightmark (talk) 16:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::We look forward to your return.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 16:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::same here. Didn't really appreciate using me as an example (as I have been SEVERAL times before), but I liked having another Talimancer here. Don't worry, you'll find something to pass the time--TW6464 (talk) 17:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sorry,TW,I was very angry at the time.But I dont appreciate being called Talimancer,as I just romanced Tali. To prove you wrong,I have also romanced Miranda on my 3rd playhtrough.Cheers!--Sightmark (talk) 12:34, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I romanced Garrus as FEMSHEP, so I'm no a true talimancer either........ Though I never did finish hat playthrough......--TW6464 (talk) 12:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::TW,you mind if you create a separate heading on this talk page on which we can discuss Talimancers and such,as I am currently banned with 10 days or so to go?--Sightmark (talk) 17:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::fine by me.--TW6464 (talk) 17:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) (edit conflict)How dare you accuse anyone here of admin abuse! That is some nerve you have. You have no idea what goes on here on a day to day basis, and therefore your actions and accusations are completely baseless. Not to mention that is also completely uncalled for, unwarranted, and completely incorrect. You were warned about the language policy and you did not head that warning. The only person here that is to blame for this situation is you. Had you headed the first warning, then this may not have happened. But you didn't and now you find yourself in this situation. Do not throw around accusations like that without support, because you don't have it. FYI, if a chat moderator, senior editor, or admin was to break policy, then the same thing would happen. It is a zero tolerance policy. You broke that policy twice and therefore you have to suffer the consequences of that action. Ignorance of site policies is not an excuse for breaking them. Also FYI, if we really did abuse your power as admins, then there would be no one here and I would ban you for what you just said. However, you haven't broken any other policy so, and here is a big surprise, I cannot do anything. So I highly suggest that you calm down and cease throwing baseless accusations around. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow,Lancer,it seems you spend a lot of your time dealing with a regular hooligan such as me. But I have a question. The Chat policy says that a user can be banned for EXTREME use of profanity or cursing. Now, the one word I said can hardly be classified as extreme. But still I am in Violation of the Language Policy. I think this means that light cursing is allowed in chat by the chat Policy,but banned under the Language Policy-there is some confusion here. For your information, I DO know what goes on here on a daily basis. I also know the rules of the wiki,thus I dont deserve to be called ignorant. The only reason I broke the Language policy was not because I am a hooligan,but rather because of the confusion mentioned above. I would like which policy is correct. BTW you should check what you write for mistakes,as you made several rather funny.--Sightmark (talk) 16:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Uh,Lancer,can I get a response on this one,'cause that Chat policy/language policy is rather confusing to me? ::::::The chat policy is under other site policies, but it could use clearing up. Any language that would violate the language policy applies to chat. The Chat policies are an extension of the site policies, not separate from them. The Chat policies were adapted from another wiki and it looks like it was overlooked. That said, your ban will not be lifted because the Chat is still part of the wiki, and you should have been aware of all site policies. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Again, I read and remembered the local Policies,and as I said, policy was violated because of said confusion. That aside,thank you for the clarification. I just knew that I couldn't have been banned just like that-the chat policy stated that second offence was kick,but the Language one said it was a 2 week ban,hence me asking. By the way, I am beginning to understand that editing and posting things are priviliages, and that I shouldn"t take those things for granted. I apologise about my demeanor a few posts back,the fact that you didnt extend y ban WAS a surprise,as some may have found it borderline harrasment. I was very angry, as this was my first ban on any of my profiles on any wikis. I guess after I quit Memory Alpha I have gotten sloppy. Well, Ive got 11 days to go,so I will use chat then,with cleaner language.--Sightmark (talk) 20:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC)